Various polymerization techniques, using different catalyst systems, have been employed to produce ethylene-based polymer compositions suitable for films. Ethylene-based polymer compositions are described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,045 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,575 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,341), U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,446, U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,383 (see also U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,023), U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,251, US2015/0148490, US2015/0148491 and WO2014/058639. However, there remains a need for compositions that can be used to form films with improved toughness, while maintaining a good balance of other film physical properties, such as MD tear, puncture, and optics. These needs have been met by the following invention.